Double-barrelled syringes are often used e.g. in the veterinary field in order to administer two different medicines to the animals at the same time. In order that the syringe has a field of use that is as large as possible, and thus can be used for a wide variety of animals, it is helpful if the distance between the hollow-bore needles which can be connected to the syringe barrels is settable. For this, in the simplest case, the distance between the syringe barrels, and thus also the distance between the needles, can be provided alterable. However, as a rule, this leads to an expensive mechanism and to difficulties with the stability of the syringe.